Intruder
by PrincessxxKaguya
Summary: An intruder enters the Akatsuki hideout, what happens when ItachI finds her? Rated M for a reason! LEMON


**I do not own Naruto anime or manga, only this story**

 **OC-** Kaguya, 5'4 rouge ninja who specializes in Earth based jutsus. Self-taught  & trained. Eye color- aquamarine, Hair- long black & curly (just above her butt)

Setting-Akatsuki hideout

*I use _italic_ when their thinking to themselves*

Kaguya- " _Finally I found their layer! Now to find the forbidden jutsu scrolls they've stolen so I can keep them for myself"_

Kaguya used a jutsu that transfers her body into nearby stone, she put herself in the walls of the hideout, this way she can travel through without being seen….at least that's what she thought

Itachi-"hmmm I sense an unknown chakra" *activates sharingan* " _where is it…the walls? Very interesting"_ Itachi then heads to where the chakra is at its strongest

Kaguya stops at a secret passage, she bypasses through the passage and ends up in a room full of scrolls, tools, weapons and medicine…all for which are forbidden.

Kaguya- "AH-HA I found it, now to find that damn Earth scroll, better hurry before that Uchiha guy senses my chakra

Itachi-"Too late"

Kaguya spins around to see a man with long black hair, pinned out of his face. He wore his normal Akatsuki dressing & had 2 red orbs for eyes staring at her with had 3 tomoes on the inside.

Kaguya- "You must be the older Uchiha I've heard so much about, nobody told me you were this handsome though" she said with a wink

Itachi stood in silence observing the woman. "Sooooo, don't talk much I assume? Not going to call your buddies or use some of that awesome power to stop me?"

Itachi-"Who are you and what do you want?"

Kaguya- "Ohhhh just the forbidden Earth Jutsu you stole from the village hidden in the leaves, who I am is not important".

Itachi- "For what purpose? Only skilled ninjas trained specially in the art of Earth can perform such a powerful Jutsu"

Kaguya-"Are you implying that I'm not strong enough?" Itachi didn't respond, he just stood there….observing "Well I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong then" After she said that her hands moved preforming a Jutsu even Itachi never seen. The entire ground disappeared along with the scrolls in the room.

Itachi- " _What is this, my sharingan can't even pick up on it…hmmm maybe she does have more power that she let on, better prepare for impact"_ At this moment Itachi's sharingan changed to Amaterasu

Kaguya-"Let's see how good those sexy eyes of yours are" She then disappeared using the same cloaking Jutsu, this time hiding her chakra, focusing it into one spot in the room. In doing this she hopes to lure Itachi to that spot, trapping him and knocking him unconscious.

Itachi-" _She must take me for a fool, focusing all her chakra in one spot; it's obviously a trap, now to find where she really is"._ He then closes his eyes, focusing his own chakra. He started a genjutsu of his own which created an illusion of the room, somewhere in doing so he also created a shadow clone which he made attack the spot of chakra flow from the intruder. Kaguya realizing this quickly went to plan B.

Her trap immediately caught the shadow clone, incasing it in an earth barrier and releasing a poison in the air which knocked the shadow clone unconscious. She revealed herself returning the room back to normal and continuing to find the scroll. Itachi then revealed his true self and attacked her from behind with a paralyzing dart; Kaguya's body fell to the ground.

Itachi-"I will let you off easy this time, next time I will kill you" Immediately after Itachi felt himself stiffen up. " _What's this?! I can't move_ " Laughter filled the room, the body of what he thought was Kaguya turned to smoke. "A shadow clone? Impossible"

Kaguya- "Oh it's very possible darling" the true Kaguya now coming to surface. "Indeed you are strong like the stories I've heard, but not smarter than me" she snickered. "I've injected you with my own paralyzing seed, it's infused with my chakra so I can control you as I please" she slowly walked towards Itachi's helpless body. "Hmmmm what to do with you" she then cupped his cheek looking deep into his eyes. "The sharingan is more beautiful in person than I imagined"

Itachi- "Just take what you want and go"

Kaguya- "Aww no fun, I thought we'd play a little first, I'm going to ask you some personal questions and depending on how you answer, this game can be fun or dreadful". Itachi's eyebrow rose in curiosity, but it quickly went away.

Itachi- "I don't have time for your games woman". Kaguya, completely ignoring him asked her first question.

Kaguya- "Do you find me attractive?" Itachi did not answer. "I'll ask one more time, do you find me attractive? A simple yes or no will do thank you". Itachi ignored her. Kaguya then moved her hands in jutsu form taking control over Itachi's body. She made him punch himself in the face, causing his nose to bleed. "Now will you answer?" He still didn't answer. She then walked over to him and unzipped his cloak & ripped open any clothes underneath, revealing his toned chest and abs. "Oh my" she said while licking her licks. Itachi quenched for a quick second, but it was enough for Kaguya to notice. She smiled wickedly and then planted another seed into his body.

Kaguya-"Okay tough guy, since you won't talk I planted a truth seed into you, it should take effect within the next few seconds". On que the seed took effect and Itachi could feel himself losing even more control, sweat now forming on his forehead. "What's wrong love? Can you feel the heat" she laughed. "Now to test my seed, Itachi are you attracted to me?"

Itachi struggled to keep from speaking; it surprised Kaguya since no one was able to do it before.

Kaguya-"Wow you're strong, I gotta admit, it's turning me on". She then traced her hand over his skin, from his abs to his neck. She made soft kisses on his neck and dragged her tongue to his ear, lightly biting the lobe.

Itachi-"Stop it; you don't know what you're getting yourself into".

Kaguya then stopped and looked into his eyes which were now jet black, "Is that a challenge?"

Itachi smirked involuntarily causing a chuckle and blush to form from Kaguya.

Kaguya-"Am I turning you on Mr. Uchiha?"

Itachi- "….release me and find out"

Kaguya- "Will you attack me, try to escape or plan to kill me after?"

Itachi-"No". The truth seed had taken full effect now and Itachi was completely hers for the taking. She then retracted the paralyzing seed freeing Itachi's movement. He instantly crashed his lips onto hers. "You don't know how incredibly annoying it was being tortured like that, now it's my turn". Itachi then teleported them to a separate room, it was dark and had only a bed and a bookshelf in it. He gently laid her down onto the bed, never releasing his kiss, which was much more passionate now. He then licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance which she allowed. Their tongues danced in unison and while doing so he started to undress her.

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, which was making Kaguya extremely annoyed so she ripped the rest open. Itachi- "ah ah ah, no touching" He quickly tied her arms behind her head, with rope infused with his chakra. She struggled at first but then realized it was pointless and gave in. She didn't wear a bra so her breasts were fully exposed. " _Mmmmmm they look delicious"_ he then cupped one breast and flicked the nipple, Kaguya slightly moaned. He continued and then started to slowly lick circles around the opposite nipple. Kaguya's moaning became louder which made Itachi smile.

Kaguya- "Itachi stop teasing" he looked into her light eyes, "You want more?" he said with an evil smirk. "Yes" she said. Itachi then frowned and stopped.

Itachi- "I don't like the way you said that, if you want more you have to beg for it" He then ripped off her pants, to his surprise she had on no underwear. "You're a naughty girl" he then licked his lips seeing that she was already wet, her liquids sliding down her legs.

Kaguya-"Please Itachi, I want more" she said more seductively

Itachi- "That's a little better" he then lowered his head in between her legs and looked up at her. "What should I do now?" he teased. Kaguya smiled

Kaguya- "Oh please won't you make me feel good". Those words turned Itachi on, a sharp sensation traveled down to his member. He then separated her folds and licked slowly around her clit. Her back instantly arched and a loud moan escaped her mouth. He continued this for what felt like hours, slowly teasing and driving her crazy. "Itachi enough teasing already!" she snapped. He then stopped making her groan in agony.

Itachi-"Beg for more"

Kaguya-"No". Itachi smiled wickedly, he then quickly started to suck on her clit. Kaguya very surprised screamed in pleasure, her head flew back on the bed. He then inserted a finger, going at a steady pace (not too fast, not too slow). Kaguya felt a knot forming in her stomach; she started to pull at the rope and moved her hips with his movements. She was close, very close, and then Itachi just stopped. "Ugh why?" she whined. He just looked at her from top to bottom.

Itachi-"This is my game now; you will do as I please, and right now I want you to beg for more". He then lowered his pants and underwear at a very slow pace, Kaguya could swear she was dying. His member was hard and throbbing.

Kaguya-" _mmm that's going to feel lovely, he's larger than I thought"._ She blushed at the sight of it. "Please Itachi; I want it inside me now!" He smiled. "You can do better than that" he teased. "PLEASE FUCK ME NOW" she screamed. His member throbbed painfully and he instantly thrusted inside her. Kaguya screamed at the sudden pain, Itachi did not move until he felt her adjust to his size.

Itachi-"See what teasing gets you" he then moved his hips in a circular motion, testing the waters. In doing so, he slightly hit a sweet spot in the woman, causing her to moan loudly.

Kaguya-"I'm sorry, now please release me so I can feel you. I'll do whatever you want". He observed her eyes for a moment, clearly analyzing to see if she was telling the truth. She was heavily panting; sweat beginning to form on her own forehead this time. Itachi didn't say it aloud, but seeing her like this was a beautiful sight. He then released the ropes that bounded her.

Itachi-"This is going to be fun" he the spread her legs open, to gain more access and control. He looked into her eyes again and started to thrust inside her very fast. She moaned heavily, grabbing the sheet with one hand and grasping his arm with the other.

Kaguya-"Oh Itachi don't stop, please don't stop". She cried. Itachi enjoyed every little thing she did. Her walls were tightening around him, and boy was she wet! Itachi released his first moan, which turned Kaguya all the way on. She quickly flipped them over and started to ride him at a fast pace. She held both of his arms down and kissed him. She moaned into his mouth and he totally lost it. He broke free of her hold and grasped her hips, controlling the pace and slamming her down more roughly. The knot in her stomach grew once more and she released her kiss. She continued to ride him, casually making her own circular movements on his long shaft. Her head flew back "ahhhh Itachi, I'm gona...I-I" He then pulled out and flipped them over.

He picked her up and turned her around, she was now on her knees with her back to him. He pushed her back, making her fall forward but she caught her balance with her hands (she's now in doggy position). He grabbed her hips again and smashed into her roughly.

Kaguya-"ahhhhh Itachi, I can't take this position. He was long and big, she could feel him deep inside her. He just ignored her and continued thrusting, casually moaning at the feeling. He soon felt a knot of sensation traveling throughout his member.

Itachi-"Cum for me" he said in an almost whispered tone. It was enough to set her to the edge. He thrust impossibly faster inside her causing her to scream and release. A few thrusts later he groaned and did one last push; he pulled out and sprayed all over her back. Kaguya fell forward completely exhausted. Itachi hovered over her….observing. "That was indeed fun, as I expected it to be"

Kaguya laughed and said "Now who's the naughty one? I've never had anyone like you" she managed to roll over facing him. She was so beautiful even he couldn't deny it. He kissed her one last time.

Itachi- "I'm afraid you'll have to go soon, we seem to have alarmed the others". Kaguya frowned but quickly summoned some chakra to give her the energy to move. She cloaked herself, returning to the walls. Before she left he heard her voice echo through the room. "Itachi do you find me attractive?" He smiled and replied "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen". A moment later her chakra completely vanished. He walked over to a door which opened to a closet; he quickly put on another cloak and activated his sharingan.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Kisame- "Itachi, is everything alright?"

Itachi- "Yes". The door then slammed opened, his comrade entered and observed the room.

Kisame-"I could have sworn someone intruded, but it doesn't seem to look that way".

Itachi-"Get out, there's no one in here you fool". Kisame rolled his eyes and left the room. After Itachi sensed Kisame was far enough away he released his genjutsu which cloaked the room. He looked around, fighting a smile. " _I should really hire a maid to wash these sheets"_ he then teleported to the room that hid all the forbidden items. He walked over to the spot where the Earth scroll once laid, a note was replaced in its spot. It read

" _By the way, that truth seed will never die; I guess you'll have to find me to retract it…._

 _PS. My name is Kaguya"_

The end please leave a review, thank for reading 


End file.
